Baka and Test Christmas Special
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: Christmas Special for Baka and Test. It's a one-shot that goes along with my fanfic Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events somewhat.


**PROLOUGE**

"Hello people of Anime World! Aniwatcher154 is here, bringing you all a holly jolly Christmas. This will be in the prospective of one of my favorite male character in Anime World. This person is..." (opens envelope) (drum rolls) "Akihisa! If you guys didn't really pay close attention to this character in the anime, you should re-watch the anime so you could get a better feel for him. Anyhow, if you guys have not read my other fanfiction, you might want to do that before reading this, since this special basically follows my story, but only what I got at this period of time (three chapters), so no need to worry about spoilers. A couple more things. One is that there is a bit of the whole AkixMinami thing, but the second thing is that this isn't going to happen in my storyline, my fanfiction for Baka and Test, so if you're an AkihisaxHimeji fan, there's no need to worry. So, this is in Akihisa's prospective guys. Now, let the Christmas Special begin!"

I do not own Baka and Test in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE**  
**SOME TIME AFTER DARK**

So cold outside. Why did I decide to go there with the gang?

"Hey Yuuji, um, where are we going again?"

"Akihisa, I've told you this a thousand times already. There's a new place in town, and I want to try it. Everyone else is meeting us there, so it'll be fine."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Yuuji."

Yuuji ended up meeting up with me at my house before I left. I also forgot about that restaurant that opened up a couple of days ago. A lot of people says it's good, but I haven't gone yet. I don't know anything about the place. The style, the food, staff, nothing.

"Look Akihisa. That's the place." Yuuji started pointing at a building. It's decorated with Christmas related decorations, but underneath all of that looks like an old Japanese buildings way back then. Like, we're talking at around the time when the used swords and spears and all that stuff. What was that time called again? I'll remember it later.

When we got in front of the place, we were greeted by Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi is wrapped up in his heavy, brown coat, his gloves, and his snow cap.

"We've been waiting for you guys. Let's hurry inside. They're all in there."

As the three of us walked in, the one female student in our class with a ribbon wel- came walking up to us while giving me the 'death glare.'

"What took you guys so long Aki?"

"Akihisa took a long time getting prepare Shimada," Yuuji started saying, "all just for you." Yuuji, you bastard.

"It's not like that Minami! I swear!" I nervously said. I started waving my hands back and forth. "I swear it's not like that!" I've never been more scared in my entire lifetime. If she gets the wrong idea, then I'm as good as dead. Maybe she'll get the right idea. Like, she's not strangling me right now, so that's a good sign. She's not punching me, kicking me, grabbing me, strangling me, bending me, poking me in the eyes, pinching me, or putting me in some kind of lock.

She's just silent. I hope she's not plotting my death. I really wished that I could read her thoughts.

"Well, we should probably sit down now." Yuuji started saying. "Everyone is waiting for us. Shimada, where's the table?"

"Shimada?"

"..."  
"Oh, what?" She finally responded.

"Where's the table?" I asked.

"Oh, it's over there."

She led us to the table. She has something on her mind, I could feel it. Anyhow, after we seated ourselves, I noticed that Kouta, Hideyoshi, Himeji, Aiko, and Shouko were already seated. Kouta is one lucky bastard, being able to sit next to four females. A waitress came up and greeted us after we sat down. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. And, unlike a certain person, had big breasts

"Hello. What will you all be having this evening?" She asked.

"I'll have..." Yuuji started off, and everyone said their orders.

"And yo-"

"Medieval-era! That's right!" What the hell did I just blurted out? Well, at least I remembered what I was trying to remember early.

Everyone is just staring at me, and my friends are giving me pity looks. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone, including the others around. Just giving me a 'that dude's an idiot' look also. Damn, why am I such an idiot.

"Y-yes. That is correct. The idea is a medieval-era theme. Since you're the first person to guess that, you're entire party just got a free meal."

Holy crap. I am a genius. My mistakes and idiot ways finally paid off. I mean it sucks for them giving me that 'stare' before, but now I feel special.

"Oh, then well, I would like some of that ramen here." I pointed at a picture of a bowl of ramen. The description said that it was beef.

The waitress wrote down my order, and walked to the kitchen.

"Akihisa, congrats man. Because of you being an idiot, we all just got a free meal." Yuuji started praising me, but I now that's not going to last.

"Yeah, thanks Yuuji. For once I fell special."

"Well, you need special education, so you are special."

"Tha-wait, what?"

We kind of argued, but when the waitress came back, we just ate our food. I should've got more than just a bowl, but I should have… something… at… home. Crap, I don't. Whatever, I'll just…buy…some…food. Crap! I don't have money. I wish I could just cry right about now, but my friends are here! What to do, what to do. Wait, I might have some at home.

"Thanks again for just blurting that answer out loud Aki." Minami started saying.

"N-no problem Minami." It seems like she gotten over the whole 'got ready for her' thing.

"So, why did you guys take so long to get here?"

Ching, plump, bang! My life just ended. I'm literally left speechless. I try to say something, but I cannot form any words, and, more importantly, cannot think of any.

"Um, um… I gotta go now."

"Why so early Akihisa?" Yuuji, stop it already!

"Groceries. I need some food."

"Oh, I need to go there too." Minami said. I'm doom. There's no doubt about her asking about what Yuuji said.

"O-o-o-kay Minami. We have to stop at my house first though. I need to grab money."

"What did you say Akihisa?" Yuuji butted in.

"Okay, we got to go now! Come on Minami! Bye!" I rushed that sentence, Minami, and myself out the door. Thank goodness we didn't have to pay for the food.

* * *

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

We reached my house. I didn't want Minami to freeze out here, so I invited her in.

"Minami, do you want to come in for a minute. It's cold out, so you should.

"Yes please."

I feel like I'm forgetting something. I just see her looking up, so I did the same. I forgot I hung up a mistletoe.

"Um, Aki. We're under the mistletoe." Minami started saying

"..." Crap! I forgot I had that. I don't really know why I had that up there. Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't even remember hanging that up. Well, it's not as bad as it sounds. For starters, no one is around to see this. And the next thing I know, something is pressed on my lips. And it's Minami's. I didn't want to be 'that guy' so I just kissed her back. It's the rule to kiss someone when you're both under the mistletoe. But why is my heart beating fast? Like, unusually fast.

She broke the kiss and we walked in, but didn't take anything off. We're going right back out, so it'll be pointless.

"Thanks Aki. I was cold."

"Okay. I'm going to grab my wallet now, so hold on. You could just go in the front room." I almost forgot this would be the third time I had her over, so she should know the drill for the most part. I took down the mistletoe, and proceeded into my room, my somewhat messy room, with a couple of clothing on the ground, but that's about it. However, I can't find my wallet anywhere.

"Aki." Minami yelled.

"Hold on Minami. I gotta find my wallet." I yelled back.

"But Aki."

"Can't this wait."

"Fine. I guess you don't want your wallet." How does she have my wallet.

"Um, Minami. How do you have my wallet?"

"It was on the couch." I feel like an idiot now.

"Oh."

I walked out of my bedroom to see Minami standing by the bedroom door. She handed me my wallet, and we left out in the coldness of the winter. Of the city. To the grocery store. With someone that might end up killing me later in my sleep. I'm scared, practically alone, and out on a 30 minute walk.

"Hey Aki, you don't have anyone to spend Christmas with, right?" Minami said a minute after we left.

"I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking, w-w-w-wo-uld you like t-to sp-sp-end Christ-mas with my fam-fam-ily?" She spoke and pause at almost every word.

"Oh, um" This seems awkward. If I say no, I might hurt her feelings. If I say yes, she'll kill me in my sleep. "Is your family okay with this?"

"Hazuki would say yes, and my parents would be working, so I guess it won't be my family. Yuuji's coming along too if you were. It was his idea." Well, as long as Yuuji's there, almost nothing could go right. Almost nothing, so I still have that small chance of living another day. Without Yuuji, who knows what would happen.  
"It's not like I want you to come or anything." There's her normal self.

"Sure Minami. It'll be nice to hang out again." I should get her a gift. I wonder what she'll get me.

We chatted about some random stuff until we reached the store. Then we went our separate ways (only until we got what we need). I grabbed my cups of ramen, went to the cashier, and paid for my food. Minami grabbed something else, sadly I couldn't tell what it was though. We left and continued on with our lives. I basically walked her home since her home is on the way to mine.

"More ramen Aki?" Minami said after a few minutes.

"Yeah. I like this stuff." I said back. "Besides, I gotta wait until my parents could send more money."

"Hm. Well, okay Aki."

I walked Minami home, and then myself in the dark, cold city. I continued walking, and walking, and walking, thinking about what happened between me and Minami. It might be best to not mention any of this to my friends, and I doubt Minami would say something to them. Still, I wonder what to get her. Maybe that mistletoe would be a nice gift for her. Yeah, that's what I'll do, and it'll save me money.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Today's the day. It's snowing out, families are together (with the exception of mine), and I'm going to Minami's house with Yuuji. Wait, why am I getting excited about going to Minami's place?

*grumble"

I'm hungry. Well, time to eat breakfast. One whole cup of noodles. Man, I'm going all out this morning.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

Time to go now! I got my gift, plus something else for Hazuki and Yuuji, and a few other gifts for the three of them. Thank goodness I found this shopping cart in the middle of a parking lot in front of a store. What a strange place to leave them, and the strangest part is that there were more of them.

"... Crap."

I think I just stole without realizing it until now. Whatever, I'll just put this back where I found it.

**AROUND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

Finally arrived. I'm guessing I got here before Yuuji because I see him walking here. I should hurry up before he sees 'my' cart. I knocked on the door, and Minami answered. She helped me with my gifts. The next person that greeted me was Hazuki. I couldn't tell what she liked more; me being here or the gifts. Finally, I see Yuuji walking inside. We exchanged our gifts, but I still held one behind until the last one is opened.

"Well, that's it." Minami said. "I got some food in the kitchen, so hold on."

Minami walked in the kitchen, and I followed her with the last gift.

"Hey Minami," I begin saying, "there's one more gift. Here."

She looked at me as she received the gift and opened it. Her eyes widen, her mouth dropped. She tried forming the words, but failed, so it seemed.

"Aki," she finally spoke, "this is the same mistletoe from yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. I hope you like it." I gave my signature grin to her.

"Aki, I love it. Hold on, I have something for you." She grabbed a present that was on the counter, and it was huge. I guess that's one of the reasons why she came in here. "Here."

I took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a Phi the Fox. It was about the same size as the Nion the Fox doll that Hazuki had me get for Minami a year ago.

"Thanks Minami."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I hope you guys like this special. Sorry that I'm too lonely to know what the hell is in a relationship. You know, because I'm lonely. And unpopular. And a bunch of bad stuff. Well, that's not entirely true. I'm not lonely, unpopular, or a bunch of bad stuff. Just not in a relationship is all.

Well, I made this special for you guys, just for you guys, and no one else but you guys. Well, and gals. You guys and gals. Not girls, gals. Because I love you all, just like how Minami likes Aki, but without all the emotional reasons why. Everyone that reads this could now be my friend, and you all passed my test. So I love you all! That's twenty exclamation points guys! High five! *clap* Owy.

Well, a couple of things I want to talk about in this chapter. Well, I wish Akihisa had the ability to read other people's minds. That would be cool. Two, I'm assuming that Akihisa found out that he bought the Nion the Fox doll thingy for Minami. I mean, like, Hazuki is Minami's sister, and Akihisa knew that he was buying the doll for Hazuki's sister. I think he found this out in episode five for the first season, correct? Those of you that hasn't read my other fanfiction and are wondering why Akira isn't here, please read my fanfiction Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events to understand why. One other thing before I forget. I tried uploading this chapter before, but failed epicly, so if you are a returning reader, I guess thanks for coming back.

Well, until next time, and by next time, I mean probably in a couple of days, or a week. Because I try to post weekly. I am that lonely that I could post weekly, maybe even every few days. Okay, byez! I mean bye!


End file.
